No Words
by rubbercat
Summary: Quizás el don de la palabra no sea el fuerte de Miranda y Kanda... pero al fin, que en la vida, hay cosas más importantes que estas.


**D.Gray-Man **y **todos **sus personajes pertenecen a **Hoshino Katsura**.. no a m.

Todos son de ella, menos **Kanda **ke es mio, my own, my preciosusss ;D

es demandada y aniquilada por todas las fangirls ... ash, damn (/T0T)/

* * *

**No Words **

Esa noche Miranda no había dormido nada otra vez. Se acostó a la 1 am y dio vueltas hasta las 5, hora en que su espalda le rogaba ponerse en otra posición. No había de otra.

Se levantó perezosamente, se vistió aburrida colocándose con sumo desdén la bufanda sobre el cuello. Salió de su habitación y sintió el frío del pasillo. Los grandes ventanales de la torre permitían el paso del frío viento de la madrugada y peor... de la altura.

No había a donde ir. Era muy temprano para que Miranda subiera a su terraza abandonada favorita: Era una de las grandes ventajas de la Orden; su torre era tan grande que había lugares que quizás sólo Komui tenía la responsabilidad y prudencia de conocer.

Y pues si, se apoyó en uno de las ventanas y miró la enorme luna de octubre. Una enorme y hermosa luna... Se preguntó si Dios se estaba burlando otra vez de ella. Sintió el fresco y frío viento golpeándole la cara y como siempre su nariz enrojeció un poco del frío. Estornudo y metió de nuevo la cabeza abrazándose asimisma. Estornudó otra vez, Se colocó la bufanda sobre la nariz y se maldijo.

Empezaba de nuevo a estar molesta. Hastiada... no importa en donde estuviera, no importaba que por fin hubiera encontrado ese lugar en donde sus habilidades eran apreciadas. Le dolía decirlo, pero no importaba ya cuantos amigos hubiera hecho ahí; se sentía fuera de lugar todavía, había algo que le faltaba y no hacía falta ser del departamento científico para darse cuenta de ello.

Aparte de ser exorcistas, todos tenían algo que buscar, algo que hacer, alguien por quien estar y por quien luchar. Alguien exclusivo que estaba, de la misma forma, para ellos. Alguien que si bien no era de su propiedad, se podía considerar sólo para ellos. Mientras pensaba en todas estas tonterías, le empezó a doler de nuevo la cabeza, la nariz no dejaba de molestarle por el frío y un ardor conocido le empezó a dar en los ojos.

Se detuvo en seco y apoyándose en un pilar, respiró agitadamente... no se había dado cuenta de que había empezado a correr por los pasillos... No iba a volver a llorar, ya llevaba tiempo sin hacerlo... pero a cambio su frustración era convertida en coraje, apretó los puños y sintió que el sentimiento de soledad se empezaba a convertir en un dolor físico. Estaba al borde...

Y antes de que pudiera pasar cualquier otra cosa, escuchó unos pasos frente a ella, un ruido de ropa y cuando alzó la vista, la escasa luz de la luna brilló sobre un largo cabello negro y lacio, los fríos ojos la miraban con un sentimiento indefinido y antes de que a Miranda se le pudiera ocurrir algo para decir, él tronó la boca en la forma que siempre lo hacía. Sin mover un músculo más de la cara le dio la espalda.

Nadie dijo nada, el chico continuó caminando y al ver que no lo seguían la miró de reojo. Entonces ella entendió, y enderezándose, empezó a caminar a su lado. Una tímida, pequeña y fría mano tomó la del chico, al sentir que la mano del otro se cerraba en la suya, una fría ráfaga de aire limpió el pecho de Miranda. Ni siquiera se miraron, pero ese gesto, por insignificante que fuera, lograba, sin que la chica lo supiera, que todo aquello a lo que temía desapareciera.

Quizás no era muy temprano ni hacía tanto frío para ir a sentarse a la terraza abandonada de siempre.

* * *

Ñam... pues he vuelto a "las andadas" yay... me dio miedo escribir este fic XDDDDDDDDDDDDD y no, no es un Kanda x Miranda TAN explícito, así que hagan favor de no matarme ;0; ...

Me gusta esta pareja rara y aunque sé ke es imposible, me causa mucha gracia imaginarlos xDDDDD una toda emo y llorosa y el otro todo mad DDDDx

Aunque bueno, aquí prefería cambiarle el caracter y la actitud un poco a Miranda XDDD me gusta mucho ese chara pero si me desespera alguito cada vez que llora se jala los cabellos X-x

Bueno ya... byes dejen reviews y gracias por leer uUD:


End file.
